thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Erik Jensen
Manchmal auch benannt als Erik Jenson Ausbildung Apple Valley High School Carnegie Mellon School of Drama Filmographie *Quantico (TV Series) ... Damon Grosch (2018) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... James Turner (2018) *Shotgun ... Jeff (2018) *Police State ... Beat Cop Swanson (2017) *Mr. Robot (TV Series) ... Frank Cody (2016-2017) *High Maintenance (TV Series) ... Derek (2016) *Chicago P.D. (TV Series) ... Martin Watts (2016) *TURN: Washington's Spies (TV Series) ... Bill Shanks (2015) *American Odyssey (TV Series) ... Ed Dixon (2015) *The Blacklist (TV Series) ... Francis King (2015) *Major Crimes (TV Series) ... Chris O'Hara (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dr. Steven Edwards (2014) *Person of Interest (TV Series) ... Walter Dang (2014) *The Americans (TV Series) ... Bruce Dameran (2014) *House of Cards (TV Series) ... Fitz (2014) *Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (TV Series) ... Jimmy (2014) *Second Sight (TV Movie) ... Daniel Bashevis (2013) *Castle (TV Series) ... Professor Jason Byford (2013) *Elementary (TV Series) ... Isaac Proctor (2013) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Bran McTavish (2013) *The Frontier (TV Movie) ... Doctor Strong *30 Rock (TV Series) ... Cjokula (2012) *Gun Hill (TV Movie) ... Tommy Griffin (2011) *Unforgettable (TV Series) ... Jim Clayburn (2011) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (TV Series) ... Walter Harris (2011) *A Bird of the Air ... Bearded Man (2011) *Leverage (TV Series) ... John Connell (2011) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... FBI Agent Landon Frisbee (2011) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Wayne Dobar (2011) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Mr. Trilling (2010) *Gravity (TV Series) ... Ralph (2010) *Past Life (TV Series) ... Patrick (2010) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Richard Celeste / Boyd (2007-2010) *Speed Grieving (Short) ... Scott (voice) (2009) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Josh Baldwin (2009) *Virtuality - Killer im System (TV Movie) ... Dr. Jules Braun (2009) *Stream (Short) ... Marco (2009) *Eine für 4 - Unterwegs in Sachen Liebe ... Video Store Manager Phil (2008) *Quality Time (Short) ... Tucker (2008) *New Amsterdam (TV Series) ... Durst (2008) *Serial ... Gary Whitlock (2007) *Manhunt 2 (Video Game) ... Bloodhound (voice, as Erik Jenson) (2007) *The Bronx Is Burning (TV Mini-Series) ... Thurman Munson (2007) *Game of Life ... Larry (2007) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... A.D.A. Jeffrey Sinclair / D.D.A. Jeffrey Sinclair (2003-2007) *Love Monkey (TV Series) ... Jeff (2006) *5up 2down ... Ewan (2006) *The House Is Burning ... Carl (2006) *The Naked Brothers Band - Der Film ... Photographer (2005) *Hitler, Stalin & Walter O'Malley (Short) ... Jules (2005) *Rescue Me (TV Series) ... Ringmaker (2005) *The Exonerated (TV Movie) ... Jeff (2005) *Messengers ... David Richards (2004) *Century City (TV Series) ... Randolph Clemens (2004) *Alias - Die Agentin (TV Series) ... Phillip Terrance (2004) *Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis (TV Series) ... Gaby's Father (2004) *Undermind . Ian Waye (2003) *Heartbreak Hospital ... HH Producer (2002) *The Year That Trembled ... Todd Franklin (2002) *Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (TV Series) ... Larry (2002) *Ritter Jamal - Eine schwarze Komödie ... Derek (2001) *Deadline (TV Series) ... Feldman (2000-2001) *Brooklyn Sonnet ... Frankie the Snake (2000) *Blair Witch 2 ... Stoner #2 (2000) *Einsam in Manhattan ... Man #3 (1999) *Der Liebesbrief ... Ray (1999) *Anima (1998) *Above Freezing ... Richie (1998) *The Last Don II (TV Mini-Series) ... Frankie Lips (1998) *Wiege der Angst ... Earl (1998) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... George Harding / Joey Springfield (1994-1998) *Colin Fitz ... Dean (1997) *Dellaventura (TV Series) ... - Hell's Kitchen (1997) *In letzter Konsequenz ... Tyler (1997) *Arresting Gena ... Stevie (1997) *Twisted ... Man Who Kills Can Man (1996) *Ripe ... Dave (1996) *Swift Justice (TV Series) ... Mutrix (1996) *Mord auf hoher See (TV Movie) ... Roland Fantaine (1995) *Central Park West (TV Series) ... Jeffrey (1995) *Ein Pferd für Danny (TV Movie) ... Mooney (1995) *Tödliche Nähe ... Kid on Steps (1993) *Stephen Kings Stark ... Male Student (1993) *Im Netz des Syndikats (TV Movie) ... Thug (1992) *Die Rache der Mafia (TV Movie) ... Boat Owner (1991) Director *Almost Home (post-production) (2018) *Good Medicine (TV Series) (5 episodes) (2014) Writer *Almost Home (post-production) (2018) *Good Medicine (TV Series) (writer) (2018) *The Exonerated (TV Movie) (written by) (2005) Producer *The Exonerated (TV Movie) (co-producer) (2005) Himself *Microsoft Windows 95 Video Guide (Video documentary) ... Tim - Lead Rocker (1995) Bücher *Acute Misfortune: The Life and Death of Adam Cullen Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - Coda (2014) ... Dr. Steven Edwards - Crossed (2014) ... Dr. Steven Edwards - Slabtown (2014) ... Dr. Steven Edwards Kategorie:Nebendarsteller